Small knives may be carried on the person for purposes of self-defense or by military and law enforcement personnel. It is often desirable to conceal such knives, lest an assailant noticing its location attempt to seize it. One of the common methods of concealing a knife is to incorporate it into a belt buckle, but this often results in a buckle which is large and conspicuous, thus giving away the presence of a concealed weapon.
Along with inconspicuous concealment, there is also a need to conceal the knife so that it is readily and quickly deployable. The present invention provides a method of unobtrusively concealing a knife behind a standard trouser belt in a manner that enables the knife to be quickly accessed in an emergency situation.